


Logan and His Little Bumble Bee

by Feline_Acrobat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Single Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Single Parents, shitty ex, toxic ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “Roman darling, we have to wash your prince outfit ok?” logan sanders is having a heck of a month you know? suddenly hes a parent and has a promotion and honestly its the most stressed hes been since he was in college but you know he gets moments like these sometimes where he can just hold his little bee and maybe things will be alright.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. baby era

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in spite at my brain, and it became a series but i really need to go back and rewrite this whole thing aha

“Roman darling, we have to wash your prince outfit ok?”

Judging by the screams, it was not ok, and Logan was at the point of sticking himself in the washing machine. He’s tired and the past month of his life has been hell. Last month his ex-girlfriend dropped Roman off at his house as a surprise. Yeah imagine how surprised you’d be to now be the sole guardian of a child you didn’t know existed because your ex was petty enough to keep it from you until she got bored of him 2 years later. So he became a father in a matter of minutes, he got a promotion at work, but that involved working more hours, leaving him with the problem of how the hell was he going to be taking care of a 2 year old when he had work usually 10 hours a day instead of what he used to do. Then he had a bomb dropped that his uncle died. That was… not easy news to take for certain. It was worse that his funeral was halfway across the country, meaning he couldn’t go, and he was stuck at work with a baby and was mourning the loss of his family member and at this point he wasn’t sure if he was able to take it anymore. He hadn’t had a full nights sleep in two weeks, he hasn’t eaten properly for just about that long as well, eating fast food on his way to work every day, usually having coffee for lunch and having something weird thrown together from what he has in his house which for the past week has been cheese ramen while his kid gets the perfect diet because yes, he’s currently a hot mess of the highest caliber, but he refused to let himself be bested by a toddler. He refused to let his ex be a better parent than him, which just so happened to make him love the kid out of spite. And that’s how he got here.

“roro, please? I’ll let you wear your bee onesie?”

And the screams stopped in their tracks. Thank god, Logan had already taken the largest dose of ibuprofen he allowed, and he could still feel the migraine approaching. The baby boy in question was sitting in the grass in Logan’s backyard, playing with some dolls and cars. He turned towards Logan and started crawling over to the tired man sitting in the grass. When he got to him, he sat again and reached up with grabby hands, signaling he wanted to be picked up. Logan obliged, swooping up the little kid and starting to stand up. Roman poked Logan’s cheek softly before planting a big kiss there. He smiled widely, very proud of himself, and Logan felt his cold unfeeling heart melt at the sight.

“oh gosh how could she have given you up. Even if you are a little terror sometimes,” he pinched Roman’s cheek softly with a smile as the little one giggled cutely. “you’re still so sweet and cute. Yes, you are Ro! So sweet and cute! Just like a little bee huh? Ready to be a little bee roro?”

The toddler giggled loudly and nodded before making a grab for Logan’s glasses. Logan quickly twirled him upside down for a moment before swooping him back up.

“no no no! no grabbing dads glasses Ro! I can’t see without those! No no, but we can play with yours okay? You want your glasses?”

Logan had made it into his old office, now a nursery for Ro, and grabbed his bee onesie and his fake glasses that Roman loved to play with. He sat Roman down and changed him rather quickly, luckily once Logan convinces him to listen, Ro is very obedient and behaves very well. He’s a good kid, Logan gets livid thinking about what possible reason she had for giving him up. He picks up Roman again, laughing slightly when Roman tries to wrap his tiny arms around his neck. He quickly grabs Roman’s prince outfit and drops it in the wash with the rest of his clothes, starting it finally.

“what do you wanna do little buzz boy? You wanna go to the park? I have time to go to the park. Hasn’t your sitter taken you before? Do you like the park Robee? Hmm?”

Roman giggles and nods. Logan feels a slight tinge of sadness at the simple response. Roman was 2 years old and babies were supposed to be able to say things that sounded like words by 18 months old. Roman never spoke, he giggled and nodded and shook his head, and understood what Logan said, but he never tried to speak back. The bitter part of him wanted to blame his ex, pretend it was her bad nurturing that led Roman to choosing not to speak, but he knew rationally that sometimes kids had speech impairment and wouldn’t start talking until maybe even 3, but it still worried Logan. Everything he read said it might be autism, but he had his doubts as he worked with autism regularly and had to be well versed with the DSM-5 for his career. He would often repeat words a lot, say the words for what Ro wanted, hoping that he would at least say something. He was going to go to pre k this year, but Logan didn’t feel ok with sending him off to school without any form of communication. That was a set up for something to go wrong, what if the other kids teased him? What if the teachers were bad to him! He would have no way of knowing! That terrified Logan, so he decided he would wait. He had enough money to hire a sitter for another few years while he helped Roman speak. He did fear that he would miss his first words, but he had to work, if he didn’t there was a lot of things he would do instead of… being in Florida psychoanalyzing people all day.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job, but it was stressful, and he was regularly reminded that just because he’s a qualified professional, doesn’t mean he isn’t more similar to his patients than he was comfortable with addressing.

Logan grabbed his baby bag, refilling whatever the sitter had used the day prior. He strapped Roman into the backpack sling he had, put it on so Roman sat on his chest, preferring being able to actually see his kid, and grabbed the bag and a few other things, being his phone, wallet, and keys. The park was a short walk away and his weekend adventures with Roman were usually the most exercise he got during the week, so he slowly made his way there, stopping occasionally to make a silly face at ro.

“you wanna go to the playground Ro? Or the field?”

Roman held up 2 fingers, and there it is again. Yeah Roman may not talk, but he definitely understands what he’s saying. He’s a really intelligent kid, and Logan may or may not be ridiculously proud of him. They found a rather quiet area in the field and Logan took off the sling and let Roman out of it, letting him wander around. Roman pressed on Logan’s leg softly to help him stand up. He then takes off running, and Logan stays seated, watching his little bumble bee play. Its not until he hears someone clear their throat next to him that he sees another man, a quite handsome man actually, with a baby that seems to have a question. He stands hurriedly.

“oh my, I’m sorry I zoned out a bit I’m running on 2 hours of sleep please forgive me, is there something I can help you with?”

“oh yeah! Oh, sorry to disturb you, you do seem exhausted. Um I was just wondering if you know whose little boy that is? My kiddo is being fussy and wants to play but I always want to check with the parents first, heheh!”

“huh? Oh, that one over there is mine, if your son wants to play, I’m sure my Roman would be happy to join him! How old’s your little one?”

The other mans smile widens and he sits down, letting his son go off to play with Roman. Logan sits down next to him.

“oh, my little Virgil? He’s almost 4! Also, hello, my name is Patton! How old’s Roman?”

“nice to make your acquaintance Patton, I’m Logan. My son is a little older than 2.”

“aww! Really, I thought he was at least 3! He’s pretty big for his age, he looks strong and healthy!”

Roman and Virgil come running over, and Roman is giggling heavily and runs straight into Logan’s arms eliciting a small ‘oof’ from Logan as he wrapped his arms around his child. Virgil also was giggling as he ran into Patton’s grasp much faster, knocking them both over. He looked over concerned but lost the worry as he saw Patton laying down and laughing twice as hard as Virgil was, hair sprawled around his head and oh hey there’s Logan’s gay showing oof. He turned away, hiding his face in a hug with Roman.

Of course, Roman had to be the curious tike he is right then, pulling out of the hug and patting Logan’s cheeks in confusion. He poked and prodded and pinched because he was Logan’s little scientist and that’s how you figure out things you’re confused by. Logan had a mind to be embarrassed but gosh his Roman is just so cute and curious and man he loves him.

“daddy daddy!!! He’s so funny, he doesn’t talk but he’s funny!!! He’s like me!!! can we play again later?”

Patton sits up, and Logan restrains himself from pulling the leaf out of his hair.

“aw we have to ask his dad first but maybe! Logan, could we set up a playdate later?”

Heck Logan stop being gay for a second, staring at him is creepy, answer him you doofus!

“uh, yeah sure! Ro seemed to enjoy himself, so why not. I only have weekends off, but he has a babysitter that would love to have another thing to do with the little bug. Um, here, let me give you my number and theirs.”

Logan quickly repositioned Roman so he could reach into his baby bag for a pen and paper. He quickly scrawled it out then handed it to Patton.

“oh, you’re left handed? Neat so am I! can I see that paper too? I should probably give you my number so Ro’s sitter knows it.”

Logan hands it over and a few minutes later Patton’s phone starts going off.

“oh geez that’s my alarm, I gotta go, some family is visiting for the weekend, it was nice meeting you Logan! I look forward to seeing you and your itsy-bitsy bug boy again! Bye bye Roman! Virgil say bye!”

“BYE ROMAN BYE LOGAN!!!”

And they turn and leave, and Logan lets himself watch for a few short seconds before turning back to Roman. Roman’s face becomes a smile again and he hugs Logan tightly.

“what’s up bug? You wanna keep playing or do you wanna go home and take a nap with dad?”

And Roman giggles and hides in his chest before-

“DAD!!! Play dad!!!”

And Logan can feel his jaw drop and he has to quickly fix his expression because Roman starts looking shy.

“Roman! You just! Oh my god you just said your first words!!! Roman I’m so proud of you my little love bug!!!”

And Roman smiles widely again and bounces up and down.

“bug!!! Bee bug!!!”

“yes Roman, yes bees are bugs oh I love you so much roro I’m so happy! You make dad so happy roro!”

“happy dad!!!”

“I, I need to tell your mom! She’ll be so proud of you Ro just like me!”

“noooo! No mom! Mom… mom bad!”

And Logan’s face drops. He swoops up Roman and hugs him tight. He doesn’t want Roman to think that, his mom, his mom still loved him, he’s sure of it… she was being responsible and having someone else take care of him… or at least that’s what Roman should think.

“no, no Roman she… Roman she loves you so much you know that. She’s not bad she’s just not ready to take care of you.”

“you too! You too but… I… here. You here. Mom bad. Mom gone.”

And if Logan started crying that was no one’s business but his own. Besides, this wasn’t the time, right now he had to deal with a ridiculously self-aware 2-year-old.

They would play in the grass for another hour, and Logan would blink the tears in his eyes away and prepare to have one heck of a conversation with his ex when they got home. Right now, though? Right now, he was reveling in the short amount of time he had with his son.


	2. kiddo era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DAD!!! VIRGIL WANTS TO HANG OUT AT THE PARK CAN WE GO???” It’s been 9 years. Yeah yeah what a time skip!!! It’s Roman’s 11th birthday, and he has to have dinner with his mother. We already know he has a large distaste for his mother. Logan is weighing the pros and cons of trying to keep his ex in their life, neither of them like her but it’s healthy for Roman to have her around isn’t it? He makes a big decisions and mistakes, but you know, it ends well in the end doesn’t it. I mean, this is a fluffy fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so things start getting better but uh. logan loses his shit at his ex. so.

“DAD!!! VIRGIL WANTS TO HANG OUT AT THE PARK CAN WE GO???”

Logan sanders was tired. Yes still, we haven’t jumped that far yet! His son Roman, 11 years old today was as talkative as ever. He was in 5th grade now and he had made more friends and proved to learn words very quickly. In fact, Roman had been put into the honor program at his school and was excelling in all his classes, and to Logan’s surprise and delight, he enjoyed them all too. Roman would come home from school and do his math and science homework and would do his English homework with Logan when he had the time. Logan would have to hold his tongue when Roman told him about what he learned in history, he wouldn’t tell him just how horribly biased the information he was getting was until he was older. He still stayed friends with Virgil, as they went to the same school, but that also meant Logan has had to continue to keep his cool around Patton, who has only gotten more attractive in the past 9 years. And yes, he still hasn’t said anything about his affections, listen, he’s nervous and what if he says no it would ruin their relationship and then Roman would hate him for making him not able to spend time with his best friend and he can’t do it. I mean Roman already had trust issues with his mother he couldn’t do that to him.

Speaking of his mother…

“sure Ro, but remember your mom wants to come over and celebrate your birthday ok? We can’t be out too long, she’ll be here by 8 and its 4 right now. Grab your phone and we’ll go ok?”

“oh yeah. I guess… yeah I’ll be right back.”

Logan hated how deflated Roman got whenever his mom was brought up. He had tried, he tried so desperately to repair what she had broken with him, but he had no clue what had happened and as such couldn’t even begin. His ex had started making an effort supposedly, almost immediately making an appearance to attempt to fix what was broken.

She failed. Roman refused to visit her alone, he wouldn’t stay at her place for a weekend, he would almost go into a panic attack if Logan had asked her to babysit, causing him to find a way to cancel it every time. He hated that his ex had ruined her relationship with him so badly. He was desperate to give Roman a good family, but he constantly wanted to strangle her. She was just… so insensitive! He would get things for Roman that Roman hated, or something that Logan expressly said Roman wasn’t allowed to have, and directly going against his wishes as his caretaker. She would bring noisemakers, leading Roman to be infinitely noisier, and what person gifts a kazoo to a 10-year-old whose dad still got little to no sleep? Either way, it would be… cruel, to keep Roman’s mother from seeing him on his birthday, especially since she had put forth the effort. So here he was, forcing himself and his son to go through the interaction. At least he would be able to commiserate with Patton. That would give him the energy to get through dinner with her. Roman ran around the corner in his star fire teen titan’s black t-shirt and jeans.

Logan smiled at his son and ruffled his hair as they headed out to the park. He was especially proud of himself for raising his son without the idiotic idea of gender roles. Sure, Roman loved iron man and captain America, but his favorite superheroes had been wonder woman and star fire ever since he had started watching tv or reading comics. When Roman took a liking to star fire from the teen titans’ cartoon, Logan had taken him to the local comic book store and had bought the first 5 issues of the new teen titans comics, having done the research to ensure he got the right thing.

They walked to the park, and as soon as they got within distance, Roman took off running, already seeing Virgil. Logan chuckled, and continued walking. When he caught up Roman was clinging to Virgil who was laughing loudly. He approached Patton with a smile, and Patton held up a bag with a gentle smile.

“Virge said it was Ro’s birthday, so we got him a little something. I imagine once he can stop laughing, he’ll tell him. How are things lo?”

“oh geez, you didn’t have to, he’s spoiled rotten by you guys enough on every normal day.”

“nonsense!!!”

“heh, anyways, things are… tense. Mercedes wanted to come over and celebrate Roman’s birthday, and Roman is… less than excited to say the least.”

“oh gosh, that sounds like a time. Hopefully things are ok?”

“hopefully. I have a strong feeling she’s going to start an argument with me about how she should have custody if I’m not in a relationship because its detrimental or something idiotic, which you know I think is funny considering that Roman literally gains symptoms of anxiety and ptsd when around her, as well as the fact that I am a medical professional who works with children in actual detriment for half of my work days. Besides, even if Roman did want to live with her I wouldn’t be able to let him be there with her new boyfriend. I’m at least 70% sure that on top of his addiction to cigarettes he’s a drug addict, and I’m not putting my son in that situation. Oh, sorry that was, word vomit I apologize.”

“no no don’t worry about it, you have valid concerns and emotions. Its better for you to talk about it now instead of blowing up at her, if not for your sake, for Roman’s.”

Logan smiled and nodded. He often forgot that Patton was a therapist and had similar training in psychology. He looked over to see Virgil and Roman running over, Roman directly at him, and steadied himself for the incoming impact. Roman launched himself at him and Logan caught him and dispersed the energy towards him by spinning the boy in a circle. He lifted him higher with a smile.

“is this my little bumble bee? Hmm, I don’t know, my bumble bee giggles when I do… this!”

Logan flipped the boy upside down and Roman squealed with laughter. He put him back down and Roman surged forward again to give him a hug. Roman looked up at him with a big toothy grin and if there had been a piece of his heart that hadn’t yet melted from that little smile, it didn’t survive much longer. He smiled back and nodded his head in the direction of Patton and Virgil.

“I hear vee and pat got you a birthday present, you wanna go thank them and open it?”

Roman’s face lit up brightly and he nodded. He thanked the other two profusely and gave them big hugs and went to open the gift. He gasped loudly and showed Logan the contents, being a video camera, a set of big headphones and an adult coloring book, one of the few Roman hadn’t gotten yet. Logan smiled gently and silently thanked Patton for the gift, Roman had a tendency to break earbuds quickly, and would play his music on his phone very loudly. It was a much-needed expense that Logan hadn’t been able to get yet.

“you remember the rules with that right bee?”

Logan doesn’t have to elaborate, Roman nods firmly, pulling the red beatz headphones out and putting them on. He smiles even wider than before and launches into a hug for Virgil and Patton. Logan grabs the book and camera and smile at the 3. What he wouldn’t give for this picture to be a constant, where the 4 were simply happy in each other’s presence.

“remember Ro, we only have a few hours, we need to make the house presentable.”

There was tenseness in Roman’s shoulders at the reminder, and god he wished he could cancel, could tell her off, could keep her away from Roman but he had no proof, no evidence, that anything had ever happened, only the few things Roman had told him which essentially added up to ‘moms not here’ and while that could be from neglect or trauma, it could also just be that he was stating the fact of the moment. He had no way of knowing and Roman may not even have those memories stored. Regardless, they had to meet her, or she would try to press charges. And even if he would win, he didn’t have the time or money to deal with it.

Roman and Virgil played for hours, and Logan just talked with Patton until they had to leave. Roma was immediately uncomfortable as soon as they started walking home, and Logan hated it passionately. They cleaned a bit and Roman insisted he had to change. He came back down in a black long sleeve shirt and a white avengers t-shirt over it. He didn’t look comfortable, actively making himself look small, and he looked unhappy. Oh geez, how could he let this happen to him? He had a right to tell his ex off, to keep her from seeing him, she had formally signed over full custody when she first dropped Roman off, he had the right to keeping her out of his sons’ life, especially when her presence caused the poor boy so much stress.

That’s it. This is the last time. If Roman ever wants to spend time with her he will let him of course, but at the moment she was damaging Roman just by being brought up. He would tell her after Roman went to bed. If she had a problem, she could figure it out. She was… as Roman had put it years ago, bad. Plus, she had been a huge drain on his life as well. If he never saw her again it would be too soon…

Knock knock

Speak of the devil and she shall appear…

“hello Mercy, please come in!”

Please leave and never come back you spineless wretched bi-

“why thank you Logan! Roman!!! I’m glad I get to see you again!!! Happy birthday kiddo, I have a gift for you!!!”

I bet it’s a gift card to an adult shop, you have no tact you wicked monstrous ba-

“oh! Um, yay! Dad made dinner, do you want some pasta Mercy?”

And there was a look shared between the adults, an accusing one that made him out to be a tactless a- uh, jerk… who never referred to her as Roman’s mother as if that was the case… how dare she imply, assume that he would stoop to her standards.

“oh yes please Ro! I would love some!”

Roman gave Logan a look and Logan gave a small nod before Roman dashed into the kitchen. Mercy gave Logan another angry look as Roman rounded the corner, speaking in a hushed tone.

“so, I see you truly haven’t taught him to respect his mom?”

“I do my best to keep my disdain for you under wraps, so he doesn’t see it. Either way I rarely refer to you as anything other than his mom regardless of how little you deserve to be referred to as such.”

“oh yeah well it seems you’ve failed. I was so much more successful taking care of him you really should relinquish custody to me”

“listen if you want to have this pointless conversation again it can wait until Roman goes to sleep. I would prefer not screaming at you while my son is just around the corner.”

“oh woe, however could you let MY son see you being the truest form of you! A vicious monster who hates all women!”

“keep your voice down Merce. None of what happened more than a decade ago matters right now. I’m not vicious and I certainly don’t hate women. I just hate you.”

“why I outta-”

Roman bounded the corner with three bowls of pasta and a content smile on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his parents glaring at one another. Logan turned towards him and the scowl faded into a grin. Mercy also fixed her posture and made her face neutral. She turned and smiled at Roman sweetly, and it made Roman’s skin crawl. Nevertheless, he smiled back and set down their bowls. He couldn’t wait for dinner to be over, then he could go take a shower and go to bed. He just had to make it through dinner…

“thank you, Ro, I made some veggies too, I’ll go make us some plates of that. Why don’t you unwrap your gift Roman?”

Roman nodded and mercy smirked as she handed him a bag. As he walked into the kitchen, he heard the bag open and a small gasp. When he returned, he saw a t-shirt on the table and a plush captain America plushie in his hands. He slowly brings it into a hug and thanks mercy. Logan put down the plates and signals to start eating. Halfway through dinner, mercy asks the question he knew was coming.

“so, what did you get him Logan?”

He refrained from cackling and backed up to grab Roman’s gifts. He set down two boxes and Roman looked at him with stars in his eyes. He opens the top one first, revealing a rotating constellation lamp. He smiled widely and wiggled happily in his seat. Mercy’s face was already less proud and conceited. Then Roman opened the next one, causing him to squeal and tackle hug Logan.

“I really really wanted a ukulele!!!!! Thank you so much dad I can’t believe you actually got one!!!”

He smiled softly as he hugged the boy. He looked up at mercy and felt his smile widen at the distaste on her face. He coaxed Roman to sit back down and finish eating, and he gave mercy the smallest hug afterwards and then Roman went upstairs to get ready for bed. Now he and mercy were in a free for all. No holding back. Logan could already hear the shower upstairs running, nothing here was sacred. Mercy could and would play dirty now. And Logan wasn’t about to back down. They were both ridiculously stubborn and absolutely hated each other and thus why their breakup was particularly ugly.

“you outdo me every time. You know you don’t need to buy his love? You can just try to be a halfway decent father.”

Oh ok. No build up this time, straight to the arteries.

“listen mercy I know you’re narcissistic, but I didn’t realize you projected so hard! If I had realized I would have therapized you sooner! Please, tell me how your home life was like?”

“oh, ha ha! You need to give me custody of him Logan. He needs a stable REAL family and a constant mother figure. Its mentally damaging to him-”

“oh? Oh really? Really please do tell me, a mental health doctor, how it is mentally damaging for him to have a single parent? Please bestow your wisdom on me high and mighty waitress from Denny’s without a college degree!!!”

“listen jackass its been scientifically proven that it causes mental disorders!”

“by fucking who??? Freud??? Because if you listened to anyone ever in your high school years instead of fucking a grand total of 9 guys at once maybe you’d know that Freud is full of shit!”

“its not my fault you’re shit at relationships lo”

“yeah well its also not MY fault that you cheated on me with 8 OTHER GOD DAMN GUYS!!! Its also not my fault that your boyfriend is a fucking druggie!!! Of all the guys you’ve fucking dated I think I’m the only one who doesn’t do drugs, and you know I don’t feel comfortable letting my son that you DROPPED ON MY DOORSTEP and handed full custody of over after 2 years live in a coke den. Don’t particularly want him to get second hand smoke either. I’m not giving you custody. If you wanted fucking custody you would have fucking raised him. You know I’ve taken him to therapy, and I’ve figured something out. Apparently, he likely has DSED. But you don’t know what that means do you? Its disinhibited social engagement disorder. It’s a trauma disorder that has to be related to a traumatic series of events from before the age of 5. Seeing as some of Roman’s first words were ‘mom bad mom not here’ I have reason to believe that you have neglected and abused him and then handed him over to me so you couldn’t be held responsible. Now you want him back so you can claim its my god damn fault well its too fucking late Merce. I’m giving you a choice Mercedes. Either you walk away and keep out of Roman’s life unless he requests you, or I will file a restraining order. Your choice.”

“…you never change do you Logan. I hope you grow up some day. I truly do. I guess this is goodbye.”

“sayonara Mercedes. If I never see you again it will be too fucking soon.”

And she left. She’s gone. He’s never going to have to do this again, and neither is Roman. He lays against the front door once she’s gone and calls Patton.

“hello? Logan its pretty late for you, you don’t usually call this late, is something wrong?”

“no. no something is wonderfully great Patton I’m free. Roman is free, I finally gathered the nerve. She’s never coming back Patton. She’s gone, she’s out of our lives no more whispered arguments just out of hearing range, no more cursing yelling matches while Roman goes to sleep, no more pretending I can stand her for Roman’s sake, its done, its over good god I haven’t felt this happy since Roman spoke his first words.”

There was silence on the line for a minute. Then a chuckle.

“I’m so happy for you L!!! I’m so glad you don’t have to put yourself in that situation anymore! I’m so proud of you!!!”

Logan held the phone with both hands, feeling like a teenage girl in a love song video. He smiled wide and nodded before remembering that he wasn’t on video call.

“thank you, Patton. I’ll let you get some sleep. Good night pat.”

“night L”

He hangs up and make his way upstairs. Roman is sat in his bed patiently waiting for Logan. He dives under his covers when he sees him. Logan sits on the side of his bed with a smile.

“hey kiddo. Guess what?”

“what?”

You don’t have to see your mom ever again if you don’t want to. Any meetings will be completely your choice.”

Roman’s eyes widened and his smile grew.

“you really mean it?”

“yessiree”

Roman gave Logan a huge hug yet again, and Logan stroked his hair. He was finally able to protect his baby boy. When Roman let go, Logan walked to the wall and pulled out a bag and handed it to Roman. Roman looked at Logan and began ripping the bag apart at the nod Logan gave. He opened it to see statuettes of wonder woman, star fire, and Harley Quinn, his favorite superheroes, and villain, ever. He let out a gasp and tackled Logan in a hug for a third time in the last hour. He sets the half foot tall statues on the nightstand next to his bed.

“do you want me to set up your constellation lamp?”

Roman nodded excitedly. Logan hooked up the lamp and calibrated it with the date, so it showed tonight’s stars. He fixed a few other things in Roman’s room, cleaning up his laundry corner, rearranging his book shelf, and putting the last few toys away in his toy box. He hung up the new shirt Roman got and tucked the captain America plushie in with him. He set the new ukulele in a stand on Roman’s shelf. Finally, he unhooked Roman’s dream catcher from the string that hung above his head. He took it to the window and blew on it. He hung it back up and walked right next to Roman’s bed. He began to tuck the boy into bed.

“you want a lullaby Ro? And would you like me to plug in your night light as well as your lamp?”

“yes, and yes please dad?”

“of course, Roman”

Little child, be not afraid the rain pounds harsh against the glass Like an unwanted stranger There is no danger I am here tonight

Little child Be not afraid Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash Illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight

And someday you’ll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land on forests and sand Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

By the time he reached that point in the song Roman was completely passed out. He smiled fondly on him and kissed his forehead before lighting the night light, a bumble bee on a lily, and the constellation lamp and leaving.

He went about his own routine until he laid in bed. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 10:03. He impulsively picked up his phone and dialed Patton.

“…uhh, Logan? What’s up? I was just settling down for bed…”

“um, sorry I just uh…”

“out with-it L, I’m too tired to understand your silliness.”

“…I’m in love with you. Have been for a long time now but I just um, I just had a burst of confidence and that confidence is abandoning me so I’m sorry, this is stupid, I’m stupid, ignore this I’m sorry I’ll go, sleep well Patton good night”

“wait what?! Logan wait hold on-”

Click.

Oh good. He’s going to have to own up to that in the morning. Maybe he should go have a drink? No no, much too late for that. He’d just sleep it off. Yeah that’ll work.

When he woke up the next morning his phone was blown up with missed calls, voicemails, and texts from Patton, which makes tons of sense in hindsight, but you know the saying, hindsight is 20/20, and his normal vision is significantly less. Either way, he hesitantly listened to the voicemails, after ensuring that Patton wouldn’t see that he did. There were varying levels of distress in each.

“Logan! Its Patton, please pick up? I need to talk to you about this. Are you ok?”

“Logan!!! Its Patton I swear its not what you think, please just pick up and talk to me!”

“Logan? Its Patton. I don’t know if you’re ignoring me or if you’re just asleep, but I… I need to tell you something too. Call me back when you get the chance.”

“………………”

Logan felt awful. He already felt awful, but now he felt even worse. Look what he’d done! God he was a mess and he had the gall to drag poor Patton into it. God why did he do it, why didn’t he think it through? Imagine what Roman would think of him now!!! God, he messed up so badly. He grabbed his phone and walked downstairs to get hugged by Roman as he met the bottom.

“dad dad dad! Virgil asked if he and pat could come over, can they can they can they???”

Of course. He should have prepared for this. Its Sunday, the only time he and Patton’s work schedules coincided the whole day. Patton worked evenings on Saturday and Logan worked mornings on Friday and it was always Roman and Virgil’s favorite thing to do to come over to their house for breakfast then play all day. The two were never bored of each other. And it just meant Logan would get his just desserts sooner than he intended. Patton lived about a 10-minute drive away and that gave him very little time to look presentable.

“yes of course ro. In that case, I’m going to fix myself up, and when I’m done, how’s about we make some blueberry pancakes?”

Roman squealed and jumped up and down, before running to his phone. Logan made his way back upstairs. He brushed his hair, his teeth, and he got dressed. He put on blue jeans that he liked, a black t-shirt, and a soft light blue hoodie with a heart on it. It was a birthday gift from Patton from he thinks about 3 years ago. He had treasured it, even though it wasn’t much his style, it was something that felt inherently Patton to him and as mentioned a multitude of times before, he is really really gay. He fixed himself a gaze in his full-length mirror, checking to see that he was truly presentable. He saw the faintest of bags under his eyes, but those were probably from ro. He gave himself a silent pep talk before going to the kitchen. He saw Ro had already gathered all the ingredients and utensils they needed. He smiled and ruffled Roman’s hair. He rolled up his sleeves and put his hands on his hips.

“you ready to get cooking Ro?”

“absolutely!!!”

They had made the mix, and a few pancakes when the doorbell rang. Logan set the scoop down in the bowl and pushed his hair back. He smiled at Roman and asked him to get the door. The second Roman rounded the corner his façade fell. He was lost and scared and had no easy escape from the conversation he knew would happen as soon as the boys went off to play. He wasn’t ready. Not at all, but he had no choice anymore. He’d have to face it sooner or later.

“hi pat!!! HI VERGE!!!!! Come in, dads making pancakes!!!”

“oh, does he need any help?”

He heard Patton ask and he really hoped Roman would cover for him. He needed a bit more time before he had to be alone with him.

“oh no, he’s got this, he’s the most epic master chef to chef the seven stoves!!!”

Oh, thank god. He chuckled at Roman’s antics, always amused at how ridiculous he could be. He finished the last of the pancake mix and brought out 2 plates staked high with pancakes. He set them down with a smile and retreated again to grab sugar, butter, and syrup. He set them down and invited them to seat themselves. He had sat next to his son, and of course Virgil sat next to Roman, leading Patton to sit next to him. He did his best to just… eat and listen to Roman talk about this newest obsession, but his gaze kept wandering towards Patton, and it seemed that every time he glanced at him, Patton was doing the same. It wasn’t long at all before Roman and Virgil were finished and racing each other upstairs. He quickly made himself busy with gathering the dishes, his included, and bringing them to the sink to get rinsed off. He bounded the corner again, seeing Patton still making his way through a pancake on his plate.

“that the last pancake you want?”

“uh yeah, sorry I’m taking so long today, I’m still a bit tired.”

Logan felt himself twitch at that. Had he kept Patton up with worry? Nope nope not yet, not ready yet. He grabbed the extra pancakes and packed them in a bag. He rounded the corner yet again, seeing Patton finish his pancake. He stood with the plate and Logan grabbed it out of his hands. He smiled gentle at Patton, and he could have sworn he’d seen a blush on Patton’s face, but he was sure he was imagining. While rinsed the plate he started his coffee maker.

“you want coffee pat?”

He looked at Patton and Patton shook himself out of some sort of trance before making a sound of affirmation. A few minutes later he poured them both mugs of coffee, pulling out his creamer and sugar for himself and Patton to choose from. After they finished mixing it up, he saw Patton start to think of something to say, and he interrupted. He’d already had one argument in that room, he didn’t need the possibility of another one.

“would you like to step outside?”

Patton, who was staring firmly at his mug, looked up suddenly with an odd look on his face. He nodded quickly and followed Logan out onto the patio. Logan stood next to the fence around the deck, leaning on it and looking out on the little empty field that was behind his house. He had spent so much time there with Roman, he could barely remember a time before he had the kid. He heard soft footsteps approach the railing and smiled down into his coffee, hating the show of emotion and weakness he was having. He heard Patton take a deep breath and he nearly laughed at the situation he was in.

“so…”

“yeah.”

He heard Patton turn around, his back now against the railing. He hated this. He couldn’t stand this he didn’t want to have this conversation, he wanted to go back to sleep.

“so um, what you said on the phone last night… was-was that true?”

“heh, yeah. All of it, I’m-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you with that. Especially not as late as it was.”

He felt Patton’s gaze fall on him and he was harshly reminded how much he h a t e d this. He looked like a moron, can’t the time just reverse so he can choose not to decide to ruin his and Roman’s lives. God why did he fuck this up so bad-

“yeah no, if you had told me that literal years ago it would have saved us both some turmoil lo.”

Wait-

“what?”

Logan stood straight up and finally really looked at Patton. He had a gentle smile and soft eyes and god he never thought he would see that perfectly gorgeous look directed at anyone other than Virgil, let alone him. That was the look Patton gave Virgil constantly. It was a look of adoration and affection and love and god that was directed at Logan and he didn’t think he would be able to keep his composure if he kept looking at those beautiful blue eyes that were peering into his soul.

“I-I didn’t think-I mean you were just-god how oblivious am I?”

“only a lot when it comes to emotions. I mean, it’s not like I knew ether, and I literally talk people through their emotions daily for pay, so you know I think its pretty even there. You know you look really nice in that hoodie. I almost forgot I got that for you, I hadn’t seen you wear it in a good long while. I had thought you had gotten rid of it.”

“what? No, I would never! It’s the most comfortable thing I own honestly, and um, I was certain I was going to need comfort for this conversation but I… guess I was wrong.”

“Logan what did you think was gonna happen? That I would reject you and hate you or something?”

“uh, yeah? Well my worst-case scenario was that you would slap me for even thinking about it and then you would cut yourself and Virgil out of my life and then Roman would hate me as much as his mother, but you know its just how it goes I guess.”

“…Logan for such a smart man you can be exceptionally stupid sometimes.”

“I’ve heard that regularly, and I’m pretty sure my ex said something to that effect yesterday, so I mean you’re probably not wrong.”

Patton giggled softly. He continued to just gaze at Logan before stepping closer and placing a hand on Logan’s cheek.

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I-um, I uh me-me too-”

“may I?”

Logan nodded. Patton leaned in slowly, and Logan being who he is, impatiently closed the gap. It was… soft. It was soft and warm and everything Logan had imagined. However, cliché it may be, as Logan closed his eyes, he swore he could see fireworks. It felt like his own personal Disney happy ending that Roman loved so much. He was close enough to smell Patton’s hair, like a forest of olive trees and strawberries and happiness and love. Logan had never really been one for dramatics, but at the moment, he felt more at home than he had ever been before. He felt happy and he felt calm and he felt Patton’s arms snake their way around his hips and he wrapped his around Patton’s neck and god he was at peace.

“EWWWWW ROMAN OUR DADS ARE KISSING!!!!!!!!”

Well there goes the moment. Patton quickly broke the kiss and turned to see Virgil covering his eyes and hopping on his feet. He saw Roman run the corner and there were stars in his eyes. He covered his mouth and squealed while hopping around.

“is Patton gonna be my dad too???”

Logan couldn’t help but hide his face in Patton’s neck.

“maybe? We don’t know yet Ro, we’ll need a bit more time to figure that out.”

Logan was eternally grateful at Patton’s talent for answering children while also not revealing everything. He mumbled a small ‘I hope so’ into Patton’s neck and Patton giggled. He whispered back a ‘me too’ and Logan could swear he felt his heart swell in his chest. Virgil uncovered his eyes and looked at Patton with awe.

“wait… does that mean me, and Ro will be brothers??? We’ll be eternal playmates!!! Ro we’ll get to play together for forever this is so cool!!!”

“YEAH!!! I went from having one parent to two and a brother!!! YAY!!!!!!”

“oh gosh they’re excited”

Logan turned his head, now laying on Patton’s chest and looking at the kids.

“you two are so silly. You go back to playing unless you needed something”

“well uh we wanted to ask if you would play with us?”

“yeah!!! We wanted to play princes and villains, but neither of us wanna be villains. Could you please play with us?”

Logan leaned back and looked at Patton who had a bright smile on his face.

“why not? I’m actually already hungry again. I think some little princes would be delicious!”

The boys squealed and ran away, and the two adults gave themselves a moment, as well as the boys a head start.

“you know as over used as it is, I really am glad I get to be with you now. You have been my dream guy for years and now its not a dream anymore. Now I don’t know about you, but I have an appointment with some princes.”

“you know, so do I. how about it then? Ready to go?”

Patton gave a toothy grin and placed a small kiss on Logan’s cheek. He chuckled at the blush that grew on his face before releasing him. He held out his hand to Logan.

“as I’ll ever be! Let’s go!”

Logan grabbed his hand and two rushed upstairs. The two were so completely utterly in love. For once in their life they had another person by their side who they could hold close and trust aside from their kids. It was nice. It was really nice.


	3. high school era start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “padre!!! We gotta go Vee has a game and I have a performance afterwards!!! We gotta go we gotta go!!!” In the past four years Patton and Logan have only fallen more in love, so much so that Patton wants to make that extra step. Virgil is a soccer player and while waiting for his step brother outside the changing rooms so they can head to his performance, Roman meets a handsome boy with stunning eyes. Finding out that he’s a friend of Virgils, he spends the next week hanging out with him and his twin, only for it to culminate in a fateful moment at a slumber party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok we stop time skipping at this point! this one is very soft. old fic janus is dmitri.

“padre!!! We gotta go Vee has a game and I have a performance afterwards!!! We gotta go we gotta go!!!”

Roman grabbed his father’s boyfriend Patton and started to pull him to the door. Patton was a good head and a half taller than the kid, but his boyfriend Logan, Roman’s father, was ever frustrated at the fact that his now 15-year-old son was the same height as him and just as strong. The boy had grown like a beansprout in the last 4 years and Logan might have grumbled a bit at the fact that his boyfriend could still easily lean on him and call him short.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he was already at the game, likely waiting for them. Today was a bit rough going for Patton. He had accidentally let Roman hear his plans to propose to Logan and since then Roman had been co-conspiring with him to help him find the best way to ask him. It helps that they often traded kids for events, hanging out with the kid who most matched them personality wise. Patton much more enjoying going to parks for big parties with Roman where Logan preferred to stay home and do quiet activities with Virgil. The kids enjoyed that immensely, glad that they wouldn’t force their parents into an overwhelming or boring situation they preferred to stay away from. Logan was with Virgil at his soccer game, and he and Roman were running late. Of course, that was due to the panic Patton had sent himself into about the proposal. He was going to propose after dinner after Roman’s school musical. Now he was getting dragged out of the house.

Roman was carrying a bag bigger than his backpack over his shoulder. He was wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt that said ‘could be gayer’ with a pink jacket that said ‘love is love’. Patton grinned at him, remembering when Roman told him and Logan that he was gay and promptly tossed a list in their lap and ran away. It was a list of about 5 different shirts and jackets he wanted. They had immediately gotten all of them for the kid, and the hoodies rarely left his back. His hair was messy, likely from him running his hands through it al day long. They got in the car and Roman looked over at Patton as he started driving.

“are you nervous?”

Patton took a quick glance at the boy and smiled.

“put your seatbelt on ro! What do you mean am I nervous?”

Roman clipped the belt on quickly then tilted his head at pat.

“are you nervous about proposing to dad? You seem nervous”

Patton’s hands gripped ever so slightly tighter on the wheel, and yet Roman still noticed.

“…yeah. Yeah, I’m nervous Ro. It’s a big thing and I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

Roman nodded solemnly and turned his head forward again, seemingly dropping the subject, only to start it back suddenly five minutes later.

“you shouldn’t be you know?”

“what do you mean Roman?”

“you shouldn’t be nervous. Dad loves you a lot. He’s always loved you a lot. You have the ring, and you’ll be there. That’s all he could ever ask for. You two are each other’s happily ever after. You’re his prince charming. There’s nothing for you to worry about. So, don’t freak out ok? There’s absolutely no way he’d ever say no”

Patton looked at Roman in the rear-view mirror of the car and smiled. The boy was very good at words, something he got directly from his father. They both had a certain grasp of English that he could never understand. He constantly tripped and floundered when trying to get a point across, but Logan and Roman could quickly and easily articulate their feelings and phrase things just perfectly. It was one of the most amazing things about them. They were eloquent and blunt and fantastic where he and Virgil would speak simply and more metaphorically, not good at getting a point across in a straight forward fashion. He took one hand off of the wheel and set it on Roman’s leg, squeezing softly before moving his hand back to the wheel.

“thanks kiddo. That really helped. I’m glad that I have your help to get through this. Love you kiddo.”

He saw Roman smile big and toothy and he couldn’t help his smile widening at the look on his face. They pulled into the parking lot at the school shortly after, the two rushing up to the stands, searching around for Logan, which was fortunately easy enough this time around. They started towards him and Patton couldn’t help but notice the small calming things in the man he loved.

Logan was wearing jeans, he saw a lily stitched on the inside of the pocket, and smiled, fondly remembering when he had stitched the flower and the bumblebee onto matching jeans Logan and Roman had. Logan also wore a black v neck that read ‘I am literally correcting your grammar and figuratively dying on the inside’ and a simple light blue jacket that was much too big for him, clueing Patton in on the fact that Logan definitely stole that from his closet. His curly brown hair was thoroughly ruffled, and they were able to see him run his hand through his hair yet again. Patton called out to him and his heart fluttered as Logan’s head whipped towards them, dropping a few strands of hair into his face again. He smiled as Logan blew the hair out of his face. They sat next to him, Roman tackling his father in a hug, leaving Logan chuckling.

“long time no see, glad you could make it!”

This sent Patton and Roman into a fit of giggles. Patton looked down at the field and saw the game going on, easily spotting his son running with the ball towards the goal. Virgil’s bright purple hair stuck out easily and matched the school colors perfectly. He also matched with Roman who also had school colored hair, his red instead of purple. Patton saw Virgil swerve around the opposing sides players, twisting around them skillfully before kicking straight into the goal over the goalkeeper’s head. Patton stood immediately, cheering loudly, and jumping along with many of the rest of the people on the stands, Roman and Logan included.

The game ends an hour later, Virgil’s team quickly making a joke of the other team. Roman is the first to jump off the seats, running to get Virgil from the locker rooms. He dashes in, and sees Virgil right away, tackling him into a hug, babbling about how well he did. Virgil chuckled and pat him on the head.

“Ro I gotta change! Gimme five I’ll be right out ok? I’m not gonna let you be late for your musical bro.”

“ugh FINE!!! You gotta hurry though, padre has something for you!!!”

“my dad can wait until I’m decent!!!”

“BORING!!!”

Roman stood outside the changing rooms, spinning around and quietly rehearsing his moves and singing for the show tonight. He got a lead role and he was full of jitters and the slightest bit of stage fright. He was playing prince charming in into the woods and he was honestly pretty nervous. He was giving himself a pep talk when one of the boys walked out of the changing room. He turned quickly, thinking it was Virgil, but he stopped short seeing a boy who was about as tall as Virgil with long ginger hair that curled up around his face. He only had one eye open, a towel held to his head drying his damp hair that fell in ringlets around his face. He wasn’t the only one staring though, as the towel fell from his face and the boy gave him a look with his heterochromatic eyes. One green and one blue eye, both staring intently at Roman, Roman barely able to stare back. Then Roman heard the door open again, and he tore his gaze away with a faint blush on his cheeks. Virgil walked out while laughing with this other kid with curly black hair and sunglasses. Virgil took a glance at the two and smirked. Roman could already tell he was in for something.

“hey there Dmitri, I see you’ve met my brother.”

The blonde blinked and turned over to Virgil, nodding. He made a quick few signals with his hands that Roman could tell were sign language but couldn’t understand. Virgil’s smirk widened.

“I dunno man you’re a whole year older than him. Plus, you just met him, and did I mention he’s my brother?”

More signs, followed by more laughter from Virgil, and a snicker from the other person.

“in that case, maybe you have a chance once you can talk around him. Though he’s a talkative one, so maybe you won’t need it. As said in the little mermaid, don’t forget about body language!”

And then the cute bo-dmitri! And then Dmitri flipped Virgil off, leading to more laughing.

“either way, we gotta split Dee. See you and rem later, baby bros got a musical to kick ass in.”

Virgil wrapped rem? In a hug and then did a complex handshake with Dmitri before grabbing Roman’s hand and walking off with a peace sign thrown up to the sky.

Roman eventually swallows the frog in his throat and speaks his mind like he had meant to earlier.

“who was that? Why was he signing? Is he mute? Why are his eyes so pretty? Who was that other person?”

Virgil laughed heartily and gave Roman a soft look.

“let’s answer that from easiest to hardest. The blonde hetchrom was Dmitri, the edge lord was Remy, his twin brother and my best friend. No, Dmitri isn’t technically mute, he’s selectively mute though. He can’t talk in stressful situations or situations he’s uncomfortable in. he was in a stressful game, plus he’s never met you before and he gay af. Also, his eyes are so pretty because you’re gay af as well.”

Roman made some high-pitched offended noises. Virgil continued to smirk.

“no but seriously, if you understood sign, you would be… a fucking tomato man. He was not subtle. Stop looking good, I don’t want to have to murder my best friends’ brother.”

“shut uppppp!!!! That’s not trueeeeee!!!!!!”

“ha! Nice joke bro. it took all I had not to kick him in the shin for what he was saying. You’re a poor innocent 15-year-old, too good for this world too pure. He’s a 16-year-old nerd who watches too much anime. You could do better, but you know, your choice ro. He’s a nerd but he’s a good guy. If he pulls anything, I won’t hesitate to snap his neck for you.”

“VIRGIL!!!!! You can’t just SAY things like that!!! Also, padres gonna be mad about you swearing!”

“don’t tell dad I swore I won’t tell pops that you have a crush on a 16-year-old you met five minutes ago.”

“deal”

“come on we gotta get the auditorium before our star bee is late”

“I’m never gonna be free of the bees, am I?”

“bee free?”

“you’re insufferable”

“and you use big words as clever ways to be mean, so I think we’re even”

“rude obnoxious arrogant loud mouthed-”

“hey, I know what those mean!!! I have a C in English not an F!!!”

“repugnant abhorrent loathsome!!!”

“we get it you hate me so much, I might as well not go see your musical I’ll only make you-”

“NO!!!! YOU GOTTA COME YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME VEE NOOOO!!!”

“calm down Ro, I’m teasing you. I wouldn’t think of missing your big day.”

The rest of the night is a blur for all of them. The show was phenomenal and Roman blew it out of the water. They went to dinner at a fancy sushi place and they were on their way home when Patton and Virgil had pulled over next to the park, they had all met at. Logan was… thoroughly confused to say the least. Virgil just smirked when Logan asked what was happening, telling him to just go with it and get out of the car. By the time Logan actually did, Roman and Patton had set up a star blanket on the ground and Patton was seated on it, fidgeting oddly. He was not expecting that, or Roman pushing him over there. Roman bounced, hugging both of them then running into the car with Virgil. Logan’s head tilted from confusion.

“Patton, what is happening?”

“um, surprise? Look though, look at the stars Logan!!!”

Logan looked up, and he was surprised at the number of stars he could see. He hadn’t been there at night, had never seen that at this time of night all the lights on the streets and in the houses were out, giving you the perfect view of the whole night sky. He leaned back, nearly forgetting that the kids were in the car and that he should be suspicious. He pointed up at a cluster of stars and started to rant about them. He had gotten affirmations from Patton that he was listening for a while, until he stopped. Logan looked over and he fell completely to the ground, feeling his heart pound suddenly at the sight. He scrambled to a sitting position and looked at Patton again, who was kneeling with a box in his hands with a wide and nervous smile on his face.

“Patton? What-what is going on?”

Patton’s smile relaxed.

“Logan, I’ve known you for 13 years now. I’ve been your partner for 4. I’ve loved you for all of them. You always know the words to say to make me feel better. You always know exactly how to fix a problem I’m having, and I love you so much. I love you more than the air we breathe, or the stars that are laying above us. I would drop anything to stay by your side Logan, so darling, my love, my universe around me, will you marry me?”

Patton opened the box and Logan saw the ring, already attached to a simple chain. The ring was a simple silver band with a death star on the top that says ‘I know’. He laughed a bit, knowing the reference by heart. He nodded though, nodded furiously with a smile on his face.

“I will pat. I will I will”

Patton clipped the chain around Logan’s neck and held his face.

“I really wanna kiss you right now.”

“I do too Patton.”

They smiled and fell into a kiss. It was just as perfect and magical as their first kiss, and they held each other closely in the starlight, just enjoying the moment they were having together.

Of course, in the car, Virgil had videotaped the whole thing, and then started fake gagging.

“ewwwwww Roman our dads are kissing!!!”

“pfft, does that mean we’re gonna be brothers? You’re right vee, ewwwwww”

“oh, shut it you little shit”

“listen, I’m gonna make a swear jar and you’ll have to pay me a dollar every time you swear.”

“no way. Maybe a quarter a curse.”

“that’s a deal then!!! Starting tomorrow though, cuz dads too happy”

“cool. Are they still kissing? It’s been like 5 minutes should we tell them?”

The next week was filled with Logan declaring his love way more often than he ever would normally. And Roman earned 20 dollars from his new swear jar. He would usually just smirk at Virgil with his hand held out and would beg a penny for his thoughts. Roman thought it was genius. Virgil thought it was obnoxious. But a deal was a deal. Also, Dmitri and Remy had hung out with them more often. Unfortunately, Roman hadn’t quite picked up sign enough and Dmitri still didn’t speak around him. He was getting desperate to know what he was saying considering Virgil would go on about how much of a gay mess he is. He just wanted to be in on the joke ok???

They were settled around the dinner table and Remy and Dmitri were invited that night. Virgil had decided that they might as well have a slumber party and Patton and Logan had agreed so long as they didn’t keep anyone awake, and with them all knowing sign it was not hard for them to agree. They had already moved into the living room with bedding and game consoles and a few books and magazines. Roman was eating dinner quickly, hoping to get time to play his uke before his dads were heading to bed. It was 4 years old but still in just as good condition as when he first got it. He had learned I cant help falling in love with you the week after getting it, riptide the next, but he had since decided to find different songs that sounded good on the ukulele and he was in the process of learning ocean eyes by Billie Eilish and he was having a ton of fun with it. It wasn’t difficult, but he had never done a song that sounded so different from the original when played on uke and he loved it. He finished dinner and excused himself quickly running upstairs and pulling the rainbow instrument into his lap. He started strumming aimlessly, a few nice chords, before setting to the song. He pulled out the sheet music and placed it on the bed in front of him and began.

I’ve been watchin’ you for some time Can’t stop starin’ at those ocean eyes Burning cities and napalm skies Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes Your ocean eyes No fair You really know how to make me cry When you give me those ocean eyes I’m scared I’ve never fallen from quite this high Fallin’ into your ocean eyes Those ocean eyes

He was so focused and in his head, he didn’t notice Virgil Remy and Dmitri sneaking to his room to listen better. He also didn’t notice Dmitri was whispering to Virgil. He stopped the song and moved on to a mashup he had heard before.

Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doooo dooo doooooooo with a smile and a song life is just like a bright sunny day your cares fade away and your heart is young a dream is a wish your heart makes when you’re fast asleep in dreams you will lose your heart aches whatever you wish for you keep I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

He was glowing in happiness, Virgil grinned, proud of his little brother who was so utterly talented, and he nudged Dmitri with a cocky grin. Dmitri, whose face was aglow bright red in the dark lighting in the hall. He turned back to pay attention to Roman who was still singing along without a care.

I wanna go where the people go I wanna see wanna see em dancing roaming around on those, what is that word again feeeeet I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell a whole new world a hundred thousand things to see I’m like a shooting star I’ve come so far I can’t go back to where I used- have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned can you sing with all the voices of the mountain can you paint with all the colours of the wind no chance no way I won’t say I’m love you swoon you sigh why deny it uh oh it’s too cliché I won’t say I’m in- who is that girl I see staring straight back at me when will my reflection show who I am inside

They were all rather impressed at the trills and vibrato thrown into the song, and Dmitri was singing along quietly, adding a harmony along as he tried to get up the nerve to actually be heard. Remy was squeezing his hand for support.

and I’m almost there I’m almost there people gonna come here from everywhere and I’m almost there and at last I see the light and it’s like the fog has lifted and at least I see the light and it’s like the sky is new I will ride I will fly chase the wind and touch the sky I will ride I will fly chase the wind and touch the sky

And finally, Dmitri raises his voice. Roman opens one of his eyes slightly, seeing Dmitri singing but choosing to leave it be, closing his eyes once again and letting himself melt into the song.

the snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen a kingdom of isolation and it looks like I’m the queen let it go let it go can’t hold it back any more let it go let it go turn away and slam the door see the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me and no-one knows how far it goes If the wind in my sail and the sea stays behind me Someday I’ll know how far I’ll go

Roman grinned and opened his eyes to see Virgil with a cocky grin still stained on his face and Remy with a matching look, Dmitri’s eyes blown wide and an awestruck look.

“thank you for the harmony Dmitri! That sounded wonderful!!!”

He blanched and turned his head away revealing the dark blush going down his neck. Roman could just barely hear the response.

“thanks, I guess, you sounded good as well..”

“hey Ro, you wanna chill with us downstairs? We were going to start playing Mario kart and I think it would be hilarious to see you show these two nerds up.”

“oh! Um… sure! I can never say no to destroying people in Mario kart!”

Within the hour Dmitri was opened up enough to laugh and talk loudly, occasionally cursing and getting upset as he had to pay the younger kid in the room. He eventually dropped a five-dollar bill in before he started a race because you know what Mario kart already made him angry, but now he was having his ass handed to him by a cute 15-year-old. He was gonna swear and he didn’t want to worry about how many times he did it. He still owed another dollar at the end. After that Roman raided the fridge and made nachos with Doritos for them all.

“bon Appetit gamers!”

“I still wish I was able to cook like you can ro.”

“vee its Doritos with cheese on them. It’s not difficult.”

“listen hush.”

They were messing around in the living room and they didn’t even notice how much time had passed. Roman finally checked the time as he hung upside down off of the couch, letting out a gasp when he saw it was 4 AM already. He nervously started playing his uke, singing old town road quickly as he played double speed. Dmitri’s head whipped around and he started laughing at the picture in front of him. A 15-year-old sitting upside down on a couch, legs dangling out of sight, and playing a 2-minute song in a minute. There was definitely something amusing seeing a small kid anxiously strumming at a ukulele like he was pulled out of the road to el dorado. Though he should have braced himself better before dying laughing as now he is laying on the ground giggling. Virgil’s head was hanging over his with a knowing look and Dmitri pushed him away. He sat up again, shaking his head to fix his hair and now was the moment Roman really took after his father because damn he gay. Hopefully he’s not as hopeless as his father at saying it though.

“holy crap you’re pretty”

…welp. Obviously, he’s got a different problem.

“wha?”

And he was running upstairs. He couldn’t look any of them in the eyes as he rushed to his room. He dashed into his room and sat behind the door, cradling his uke. He took a deep breath before getting up and putting his uke away and curling up in bed, constellations spinning around his head.

He tried to hide in his room until they went home, but Patton demanded he have breakfast with everyone. Well, demand is a strong word, he actually just bribed him with bacon eggs in a basket, and who could honestly say no to that? So, he got dressed in his favorite jeans that matched one of his dads, a tank top, and his oversized pink BTS love yourself off the shoulder hoodie and headed downstairs. He took his normal spot at the table and fiddled with his sweater paws out of sight.

“did you guys have fun last night?”

Sometimes Roman hated how little his dad could read the mood. He nodded and out of the corner of his eye he saw Dmitri nod as well. Virgil and Remy recounted a bunch of the antics from the night, and he chuckled inwardly at the disgruntled groan that came from Dmitri when they talked about the swear jar. Patton had smiled at him afterwards. They ate and he helped clean up when everyone was finished. He was about to retreat again when Dmitri had tugged on his arm, silently asking to step outside. He took a deep breath and hesitantly followed.

Dmitri was wearing a contrasted stripe shirt, on side black and yellow and the other black and white, ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and a beanie. Jesus hold on to your gay man, stop staring!!! He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were moving all over the place. Roman was about to ask what he wanted when… well, he kissed him. And you know, once his brain recovered from gay shock, he kissed him back, unfortunately that was long enough for Dee to pull away and try to run off while signing… probably apologies?

Roman’s hand shot out immediately, grabbing his hand and standing on his tip toes to kiss him again. He felt him relax and his arms wrap around his waist, and he let his hands wrap around his neck loosely. He doesn’t know how long they were standing there kissing before he heard pictures being taken and arguing. He backed out of the kiss, eyes fluttering open to see his brother and Remy with their phones out and Patton restraining Logan who looked confused furious and proud at the same time. His eyes widened and he pulled himself out of the hold he was in before rushing over to his dad to try to calm him down. Dee flipped off Virgil and Remy, still dazed, and Virgil cackled.

“flipping me off counts as two swears boy, hand over that cash mate!”

Roman turned his head over to look at Dmitri with an apologetic face as Logan began pulling him off inside. Dmitri nodded in his direction with a slight smile and a wink. Patton followed Logan, still trying to calm him down, and Virgil nodded towards the front door.

“I think it would be a good idea if you guys were out of the house by the time pops is done with Ro. Lets get you out of here.”


	4. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you are 15 years old! Absolutely not!!!” Logan is having trouble letting Roman be himself, projecting his own bad experiences on him without realizing it. Roman and Dmitri kiss a lot because they’re really soft and really gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logan goes protective dad mode. boys gay. old fic, janus is dmitri

“you are 15 years old! Absolutely not!!!”

“dad people in my grade have been dating since they were 10 come on!”

“and they’re irresponsible and don’t know better! Roman it is not a good idea-”

“Logan dear be rational; kids are supposed to-”

“NO!”

Everyone paused as Logan screamed. Roman had flinched and Logan winced knowing he caused it, but he couldn’t just stop at this point.

“Roman, dating this young is a bad idea, take it from me. I mean that was when I got together with mercy-”

“you can’t say that like it’s the biggest mistake you’ve made dad!!! Because… because if it was then I would have-I know it ended badly with you and her, but you were still happy at the time! You can’t just keep me from experiencing things because you’re scared dad. I’m not you. I-I need to live my own life eventually, and if I don’t know how to then what am I gonna do when I’m an adult?”

“you don’t- Roman that isn’t necessary to be happy, I mean look at me and Patton-”

“well maybe I don’t want to pine for someone for 9 years!!! Maybe, maybe I want to live my life now, instead of waiting in fear!!! Maybe I want my happily ever after before I settle down, maybe, for once, I want to live my life without worrying that I’m a disappointment to my parents!!! I know you don’t mean to but you just, you make everything so hard! You-you have so much, so much hope. That I’m going to be this perfect kid and I’m gonna grow up to be amazing, and its exhausting! I want to make a decision without worrying that I’m going to do wrong by you! And then mercy… mercy never saw me for me, and I always had to be perfect for her and she’s gone now but I’m just so tired dad! I’m tired of trying to fit inside this perfect box that I think you have for me, I want to be a teenager, I want to date, I want to go to parties, I want to make mistakes and not cry myself to sleep thinking I’ve made you hate me. It’s so hard to try to make you happy all the time. I want to have a chance to just make me happy.”

Logan stared at Roman. He had been trying so hard to protect him and take care of him, and all he had been doing was overwhelming him. He had never meant to do any of it, Roman was right, but he went back through his brain and it hurt to see that he had unconsciously pushed his son onto a pedestal that was impossible to escape from. He was never disappointed in him, whether he did good or bad or made mistakes, he had always tried to show that he was proud no matter what. He felt tears welling in his eyes and saw Roman twist uncomfortably. He felt Patton’s arm wrap around his shoulders, but he couldn’t stay there, his mind was racing too fast. He was catastrophizing he knew, but he couldn’t so easily stop himself. His head was knocked out of the process when Roman ran into his arms, wrapping him in a hug. He let his arms fold around his sons waist, letting a few tears fall.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry dad I just- I needed to tell you and I was going to tell you in a nicer way, a better planned way but then this happened and it all came out I’m sorry dad I didn’t mean to make you cry”

“it’s- its fine Ro. I needed to hear that from you. I’m. I’m sorry Ro I didn’t mean it. I try so hard to show that I’m always proud of you, god you have helped me so much and I’ve never realized that I was making you feel so pressured I’m sorry bee, I’ll try harder, I didn’t know-”

Logan’s head was buried in Roman’s chest, it was the benefit of his son growing taller than him, he could hide his tear stained face out of sight. He sniffed a bit, rubbing his eyes before letting go of him. He smiled widely at Roman.

“I was wrong to have set such impossible standards. It was wrong of me to treat you like I had a second chance at my childhood. I really, just want the best for you but-”

He took a sharp inhale and looked him in the eyes.

“but its your life. And-and if you want, if you want to date. Then, I-I support you completely. Because, because I love you Roman. So so much.”

His eyes teared up again, and he let out a choked laugh while rubbing his eyes clear. Roman smiled at him and hugged him again, thanking him profusely. At that point Virgil walked back inside. He looked at the scene, sending a questioning glance at Patton over the other two. Patton let out a small smile and shook his head, to which Virgil shrugged and went upstairs without a further thought.

“so, he was fine with it?”

“I mean he wasn’t, but I explained a few things and he’s fine with it now. It took a little bit of the harsher truths to be spilled for him to understand my point, and a few tears, but yeah.”

“wow. I haven’t seen… either of you cry in my entire time knowing you.”

“yeah it doesn’t happen often. I think the last time I saw my dad cry was when he told me that mercy wasn’t coming back.”

“geez that’s a long time. And its always baffled me that I’ve never seen you cry; I’ve known you since you were 2.”

“yeah, I’m a uh, private crier. I don’t think I’ve cried in front of people really since I could talk.”

“fuck man how the hell did you manage that?”

“… I mean I don’t remember it, but I think it was a leftover from when I still lived with mercy.”

“what.”

“eh, it doesn’t matter.”

“no wait what? What did she do to you?”

“pfft, I just told you Vee, I don’t remember. I get vague fuzzy feelings that are sorta like if memories were feelings, but otherwise I have no idea.”

“that’s fucked up man”

“meh. Anyways back to the original topic, soooo can I get Dmitri’s number?”

“oh my god.”

“oh, and you’re at 75 cents.”

“shit.”

“a dollar!”

Virgil had handed over his number easily, smirking as Roman gave him a hug before dashing into his own room. Roman had immediately sent Dmitri a text, ‘hey, its Roman! Dads way more chill now so I stole your number from Virgil’ and he had responded almost immediately.

‘neat so are we gonna talk about what that was?’

‘I mean, I thought it was p straight forward, but I mean if you think we should?’

‘I mean yeah but’

Radio silence for a minute

‘but like, idk if you want this to be serious or smth like, casual. I mean I don’t care either way’

‘oh! Well something serious sounds nice!’

‘thank god I was not prepared for something casual regardless of what I said’

‘pfft, its fine tough guy’

‘if that nickname sticks you gotta use it around rem, it’ll make him bug out’

‘alrighty! Tough guy~’

‘ouch yo chill it with that I’m in public’

‘pfft ur a dork Dee!’

‘I am absolutely not a whale’s penis and I’m offended you would even imply it’

‘oh my god I’m gonna break up with you’

‘nooooo don’t do that I’m too dark and mysterious to be broken up with for that’

‘dark and mysterious my butt! The only dark thing about you is your humor and the only mysterious things about you are your eyes!’

‘babe I have a reputation to keep up!’

‘guess your rep will just have to fit me in there somewhere then!’

‘god you are adorable, I gtg before you somehow make me start uwuing at my family’

‘uwu bye bye mistew dmitwi!!!’

‘god its disgusting kill it with fire’

‘love you too Dee! <3<3<3’

‘<3’

Roman set down his phone afterwards, feeling the butterflies attacking his insides like rabid animals. He changed the tab over to his YouTube and put on his headphones, listening to his curated BTS playlist, starting off with answer: love myself, bopping along and humming. He switched the tab and scrolled through Tumblr smiling at the posts about his favorite superheroes.

The next week was absolutely blissful for Roman, he alternated between sitting at his table with a few of his acquaintances who he would chat with about his hyperfixations, and with Dmitri and his friends. Virgil had a different lunch hour luckily, otherwise he would have been slightly embarrassed. But hilariously the first day he sat with Dee, his friends were caught off guard as a boy in soft pastels and stonewashed jeans sat beside Dmitri and was immediately nestled underneath his arm. There were words signed across the table and Dee would chuckle and respond which sent their eyes flying to Roman in his seat as he ate his sandwich oblivious to the reason he was being stared at, just sending kind smiles back at them.

When lunch had ended, he had stood on his toes and kissed Dee’s cheek and his friends all had the shocked looks on their faces again. He ran off to class and had forgotten about the whole interaction afterwards. He was only reminded after school through a text from Dee.

‘sorry about my friends at lunch, they’re judgmental shits. I told them off but knowing them they might continue to be asshats anyways’

‘huh. Didn’t even notice. I really need to get around to fully learning sign, I have the smallest feeling that if I’m hanging out with you more it might possibly be useful.’

‘meh, if I really need you to know something and I can’t talk I’ll just text you.’

‘mmm but I still want to learn! Anyways what were they saying’

‘oh they were being dicks about your clothes and then they were being shits about me dating you, they’re assholes, I only hang out with them cuz coach had everyone learn sign for me and they’re the only people I can talk to during the school day’

‘oh, that’s rude! Do you want me to stop hanging out with you at lunch?’

‘no not at all, I just want you to know what you’re getting into’

‘mhm!’

The next time Roman sat with them, he had sent about 8 insults to the people around the table while Dee wasn’t looking, essentially ‘fuck off you judgmental homophobic dicks’ and after that the group shut their traps about him and Dee.

The week after, Dmitri was busy almost always. There was a big game this weekend and he Remy and Virgil were always either practicing, doing schoolwork, or sleeping for the most part. He would send good morning and good night texts but that was mostly it and Roman felt dumb for missing him so much. Virgil invited him to practice after seeing him sitting around staring at his phone like a kicked dog.

He had sat on the bleachers, watching the coach drill them and them playing near their best. They had taken a rest and Dmitri had made his way up to him, a giant bottle of water in hand. He smiled and let out a croaked hello.

“oh, Dmitri when was the last time you spoke?”

He had coughed and held up a 6 on his fingers. Roman pouted and placed a kiss on his chapped lips. Dmitri waved his hand to say it isn’t a problem with a smile on his face and it made Roman pout more and kiss him again, wrapping his arms around himself after. Dee ruffled his hair and went to say something when the whistle blew calling them back. He sighed and stood up, signing ‘I love you’ before rushing back to the field. Roman sat in silence, watching them play once again.

Roman was beaming. The game was today and that meant he would get Dmitri back afterwards along with Remy and Virgil. He was filled with jitters; he knows the team had been working tirelessly for the whole week and he was excited to see his friends kick the rival schools butt! He was rushing Patton out the door again, just like he was a few weeks before but for a separate reason this time.

He wasn’t expecting the time at the game to fly as quick as it did, but here he was. It was nearing the end and they weren’t very far ahead, and the worry was clear on the teams faces. And then Dmitri had the ball! The crowd roared in surprise and excitement as he weaved around the opposition. He got caught near the goal and Roman was on the edge of his seat as Dmitri kicked the ball straight into the goal. The cheers were immediate, the buzzer signaling the end of the game followed a few seconds later. Roman was up and standing at the edge of the guardrail of the bleachers jumping up and down and screaming. He raced down and met Dmitri at the entrance of the showers, looking around before tugging him off towards the underside of the bleachers. He spoke in barely restrained squeals.

“Dee I’m so proud of you!!! Oh, my goodness you did so well!!! I can’t even-”

Dmitri cut him off with a kiss, one that Roman reciprocated immediately, wrapping his arms around his neck and tilting his head as well as he could with the height difference they had when suddenly he wasn’t standing on his own feet but being held in the air from his waist. He broke the kiss with a squeak, placing his hands-on Dmitri’s shoulders as he was hoisted in the air by a happy Dee. He squeaked again as he was spun around before being set on the ground. When he was steady again, he looked up at Dmitri with an amused but confused face.

“we did it”

“you did! Had you not processed that yet?”

“not really no.”

“oh, my goodness you are a dork.”

“listen if you had scored the last goal you would be a little stunned too”

“valid however-”

“oh, just shut up and kiss me again you prep”

“gladly”

“ey before you two start making out you might want to go talk to the team? They’re sort of wanting to congratulate you, but you disappeared.”

Roman froze in embarrassment at his brother catching them. Dmitri just smirked and turned to face him.

“listen if any of them could get a significant other they would understand. But considering that even you haven’t gotten the nerve to ask out Remy yet, I guess they wouldn’t so I guess I should grace them with my presence, huh babe?”

“hey, fuck off my little brother didn’t need to know I like your brother!”

“oops!”

Roman giggled a bit at the blush that spread across Virgil’s face. He nudged Dmitri.

“be nice honeybee. And he’s right, I stole you from your festivities! We should head back over; we can be cute later”

“nonsense, that implies that you can stop being cute”

“bluhhhh that’s my brotherrrrr come on you two, be gross later”

“DMITRI THAT WAS LEGENDARY!!!”

Dee had a cocky look on his face as his teammates congratulated him, Remy running up and tackling in a hug at first sight. He chuckled wordlessly at his brother who was screaming praise at him and then dragging him into the showers. The team followed them in all continuing to shout praise and Roman contemplated following as well. He eventually just went in after about 10 minutes, finding Dmitri surrounded by his team and. He blanched and turned around a corner, hiding his face in his hands. On the other side, Dmitri sat with blue jeans and no shirt, still dripping water from his hair. He took a few big breaths before wandering back over, not trying to push past anyone and just standing where he knew Dmitri could see him. He flushed when Dmitri smiled and winked at him over the heads of his teammates, curling up in his arms and covering his face again. He whispered to himself in his hands

“gosh I’m really gay and he’s unfairly pretty”

It wasn’t much longer before the group had filed out, done with the celebration, Virgil given him a nudge as he left. He walked in, seeing Dmitri finally pulling out his shirt, and Roman couldn’t help but turn away with a bit of shyness hitting him again.

“what’s up Roman? You good babe?”

“mhm! You just um,”

His mouth felt dry as salt and he was wondering when that happened.

“you look nice…”

“pfft you’re a nerd.”

Roman’s mind came up with several scenarios for what could happen as he stood up to kiss him. Of course, all that happened was hands around his waist as Dee leant down to give him an easier time. He still felt fuzzy but ignored it as Dmitri pulled away to put his shirt on, quickly pulling on his leather jacket on afterwards before placing a kiss on Roman’s temple and grabbing his hand.

“come on, I’m stealing you, my folks are treating the team to ice cream and pizza and they’ve been wanting to meet you.”

“wh-what? Wait you talk about me with your parents?”

“Remy sold me out day one, but yeah, they seem genuinely interested in meeting you, so I mean why not?”

“oh. Ok then. I should probably tell my dads first, but I’ll be back!”

He ran up to Logan, wrapping him in a hug before explaining everything to him and Patton. Logan looked unsure but Patton backed him up.

“Lolo, Virgil’s going to be there too, and it’s not like he’s going to be stranded! Plus, there’s a new diner that opened a bit ago that I’ve been wanting to take you to!”

“…ok. You have your keys and your wallet and your phone, right?”

“yes dad!”

“…ok then. Go have fun. Let me or pat know when you are coming home.”

“ok! See you guys tonight! Love you!!!”

The party was far more calm than Roman had expected, most of the team dipping early on leaving just him and Virgil as guests. Neither could complain, they had free access to an abundance of pizza and ice cream, and they could spend uninterrupted time with the objects of their affections. Virgil and Remy had absconded upstairs playing games or something while Roman was sitting next to Dmitri and his parents.

“how long have you been dating now?”

“um, 2 weeks!”

“wow! And you two are already attached by the hip huh?”

Roman nodded as his cheeks burned. He felt his boyfriends arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer.

“oh, you two are adorable! We’ll leave you be, don’t have too much fun with him kiddo!”

Roman visibly relaxed as they left, leaning against his boyfriend and letting out a sigh. Dmitri moved his arm up, running his fingers through his hair, grinning at the purr like noise Roman made in response.

“you should stay the night”

“my dad wouldn’t let me do that unless-”

Virgil stormed down the stairs with a lovesick expression.

“Roman we’re staying the night!”

“oh! Does dad-”

“yeah don’t worry its fine they’re chill!”

“what happened?”

“I-”

“BOY YOU BETTER GET BACK UP HERE AND KISS ME I’M HAVING KISS WITHDRAWL”

“let’s say me and Remy are a thing now? Gotta go!”

“…about what I was saying…”

“isn’t that the best timing huh?”

“oh hush!”

“wanna head to bed? It is pretty late.”

“um, sure. But I wanted to cuddle some more…”

“who said I was gonna stop cuddling you nerd?”

“I? um uh”

“you can share a bed without it being sexual I hope you know.”

“oh! Oh yeah I totally, yeah duh, of course”

“come on babe”

Roman frowned at him rolling his eyes but followed him upstairs. He had walked into his room and grabbed some clothing before filing into the bathroom. When he came back, Roman had to confronts his gay again, as he was shirtless once again and he was talking to him and he’s got to focus dammit!

“-so that’s why, also I have various pajamas in there, and I also have shirts that are probably way to big for you in there as well, take your pick.”

“oh um, I was just gonna sleep in this!”

“…yeah no. those jeans are way too form fitting to get away with sleeping in, and your shirt does not look nearly comfortable enough.”

“o-okay then I guess…”

He grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and one of his shirts and headed into the bathroom. When he came back, he immediately launched himself into his boyfriends’ arms. Dmitri giggled seeing the shirt choice, placing a quick kiss on his nose.

“nah you’re a sarcastic butterfly”

“shhhhh I’m a sarcastic mothhhh”

“keep tellin yourself that precious”

Roman sputters a bit before giving up and hiding his face in Dee’s chest. Dmitri goes back to playing with Roman’s hair, and Roman leans into the touch. After a bit of time passes, he stops, and nudges Roman fully into bed.

“why’d you stop?”

“because that’s not a comfortable sleep position. Lay down prep, sleep is important.”

“but I don’t want to sleep, I want kisses”

Dmitri rolls his eyes and kisses Roman. By the time he pulls away, Roman has passed out. He laughs quietly and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, letting himself drift off as well.


End file.
